You Can't Always Get What You Want
by mightierthanthesword3234
Summary: KC's with Jenna. Clare's heartbroken and wants to move on. What happens when KC finds out something about Jenna that could ruin their relationship. And what happens when Clare meets the new kid, Eli. Based off of the season 10 promo for Boiling Point.
1. What is Love?

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. It's my idea of what should happen after watching the season 10 promo, "Shark in the Water." Enjoy!**

"You Can't Always Get What You Want"

Chapter 1: What is Love?

KC was sitting in Mr. Simpson's class listening to another boring lecture, almost lifelessly staring at his computer screen waiting for the class to be over. His eyes were slowly getting heavier and heavier. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because he was talking to Jenna until 1:30. Sure, the people at the group home didn't want the kids to be up that late, but KC couldn't resist. After all, he loved Jenna. That was part of their conversation the night before. He told Jenna for the first time that he loved her. She was flattered and told him that she loved him too. Things had been going great.

All of a sudden he was woken up by a beep from his computer. He looked around to make sure that nobody, especially Mr. Simpson, heard it. Luckily for him, nobody had. He looked at his computer and saw that it was a message. It read:

**JMiddleton1853 (10:37)**

Hey there cutie! Sorry for keeping you up so late last night ;)

It was Jenna. KC found himself smiling to himself. He looked behind him and saw Jenna looking at him, smiling back. He turned back around, facing the computer, and began to type back, saying "It's no problem sweetie. I rather talk to you in my real life than in my dreams." He waited a few seconds for her to reply back. "Well you should be talking to me in both lol jk," Jenna typed back. They continued this for the rest of the class.

**KCballa**: Oh don't worry, I am

**JMiddleton1853**: ha well thats good. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep you up a little late again tonight.

**KCballa**: Another late night phone convo?

**JMiddleton1853**: Not exactly ;)

**KCballa**: Well what then?

**JMiddleton1853**: Just come over my house after lights are out at the group home

**KCballa**: What if they catch me though

**JMiddleton1853**: I'll make it worth your while 3

**KCballa**: Ha well how can I say no to that?

All of a sudden the bell rang. He closed the windows that were open and logged out and than met Jenna in the hallway. After dropping Jenna off at her English class and left, she yelled down the hall, "Remember about tonight!" KC wasn't exactly sure what would happen but he wasn't going to miss it.

It was 11:13. KC was looking at his alarm clock waiting for 11:15 to come. Lights had been out since 11, but he knew he coudn't leave right away because than there'd be a greater chance of him being caught. He waited. 11:14. He had it all figured out. He'd climb out the window. He was on the second floor, but if he hung out the window he'd just have to drop a couple of feet. He still didn't know exactly what was going on but he was still eager to find out. 11:15. Finally the time had come. He executed his plan perfectly and stealthily and he wasn't caught.

He walked all the way to Jenna's house. It was only about 10 minutes away, so he didn't have to walk too far. Also, it gave him time to think. He mostly thought about all he's been through. From Clare to Coach and than to Jenna. It was tough, the incident with Coach. He really respected him and he just let KC down. Luckily, Jenna was there. Jenna. She was so beautiful and kind. He didn't know where he'd be without her. He'd probably still be with Clare. He still liked Clare a little bit, but he realized that she just couldn't keep up with him. He wanted to do more than just study all the time. Plus, he wanted to be cool. He wanted to own Degrassi. And it's hard to do that while dating Clare. Jenna, on the other hand, was the girl who could be his queen when he became the king.

Finally, he had arrived at Jenna's house. He went around to the back of the house because Jenna told him to. He knocked twice softly and within seconds, Jenna answered. She waved him in quickly and closed the door quietly as he came in. She grabbed his hand and led him up to her room. KC had been here plenty of times, but Jenna was just taking precautions. When they got in her room, Jenna whispered, "I'm so glad you came."

"I'm glad I came, too," KC whispered back.

"So, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Here, I'll show you."

Jenna led KC to the bed. They started making out. KC was wondering if this was it, as this had been a normal occasion over the past few months. He wasn't going to complain, but he never had to sneak out to make out with her. All of a sudden, Jenna stopped making out and began to take her shirt off. KC moved away, shocked at what was going on.

"What are you doing!" KC whispered loudly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jenna said flirtaciously.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Why not? You said that you loved me and I love you. This is what people who love eachother do. You do love me don't you?"

"Of course! But..."

"Than prove it to me. I want my first time to be with someone I love and if you really do love me, than you could do this for me."

"But I don't even have any condoms."

"Don't worry. I planned for this. I got the rubbers and I even took birth control today as extra precaution."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Now come here and let's do this."

KC was still nervous, but he trusted Jenna and he wanted to prove his love. He rejoined Jenna and they continued from where they left off...


	2. Take a Chance

Chapter 2: Take a Chance

"So how do you think you did on the science exam yesterday?" Clare asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Horrible," replied Alli. "I definitely failed. My dad's gonna kill me!"

"Oh I'm sure you're over exager..." Before Clare could finish, she saw KC walking down the hall holding Jenna's hand. She quickly looked away, blushing. She was praying under her breath that they wouldn't see her.

"CLAIRE! Why are you still hung up on him?" Alli exclaimed.

"I'm not 'hung up,'" Claire answered.

"But you are! You need to get over him. You're better than him and Jenna. If he can move on, so can you."

"I don't need to move on, Alli. I'm fine."

"You know what your problem is? You're stuck in the same old rut. KC's changed since you were with him, even if it was a bad change. You haven't changed at all."

"I'm fine the way I am."

"Clare, you deserve better than fine. You deserve fantastic."

"And how am I supposed to accomplish that?"

"Just come over my house after school."

"Okay, if you say so."

Claire walked into school the next day with a scarf over her head. She was embarrassed about her new look. She liked it, but it wasn't her. At least it wasn't the old Clare. She liked the old Clare, even if she was nerdy and practically invisible to every guy in school. That's what she liked. She didn't want to put herself out there and risk embarrassment, rejection, and failure. She rather just blend in and keep to herself. When she went to her locker, Alli was waiting for her.

"What's with the scarf!" Alli asked, upset.

"I'm not sure how everyone will take the new Clare," Clare replied.

"It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. Do you like it?"

"Well, yes."

"Than show it off! This is the real you and everyone needs to see it."

"I don't know..."

"You don't, but I do." Without even thinking, Alli ripped off Clare's scarf, letting down Clare's new hairdo. It was much shorter than it used to be. And curlier. Most importantly, it was edgier and it kept Clare from blending in.

"ALLI!"

"Calm down Clare, you look great! Just look at all the attention you're getting." At that moment Bruce came up to Clare.

"Hey babe," Fitz obnoxiously shouted. "Why don't you come with me to the ravine this weekend and we can do whatever you want."

"Get away creep," Clare said as she pushed away Fitz and started walking away with Alli.

"Just think about it!"

"That isn't exactly the attention I wanted, Alli," Clare yelled at Alli. "Fitz is a pig!"

"Exactly!" Alli yelled back. "He's a pig who only hits on the hot girls. You're hot Clare!"

"Really?"

"Of course. Just see how many compliments you get today and get back to me at lunch."

"If you say so Alli."

"Well..." Alli said, waiting for Clare to complete her sentence.

"Well what?" Clare replied trying to ignore

"Well what did everyone think?"

"Well, they liked it."

Alli screamed in a high pitch voice and than said, "I told you."

"I know. I know."

"So what are you..." Alli noticed that Clare wasn't paying attention. She was staring off at a distant, smiling and lost in thought. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Clare said, blushing and still smiling.

Alli turned around and tried to figure out what Clare was looking at. Than she saw him. "You're staring at that boy, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Well what are you doing just staring? Go over and talk to him!"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to go and talk him."

"Why not?"

"What if he thinks I'm a loser?"

"What if he does? Why do you think we changed your look? To help you look good?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well, we did. But this is also to give you more confidence. Move on from KC and don't worry about rejection. You're a great girl Clare and any guy would love for you to talk to them."

"What would I even say?"

"Who cares? He's cute!"

"Okay. Wish me good luck."

Clare started walking over, slowly and nervously. Her mind was racing. What was she going to say? Who was he? What if she messed up? Too many questions and not enough time to answer all of them, because she was already here.

"Hey," Clare murmured, staring at the ground.

"Hey," repeated the mysterious guy. He had long, dark, straight hair and was wearing mostly black clothing. He was leaning against the fence around the basketball court by himself, looking at the sky.

"I've never seen you before, are you new here?"

"Yes"

"Where did you come from?"

"i've been a lot of places."

Clare was confused. He wasn't talking much and he was being mysterious. Did he have something to hide? Even though she was nervous, she couldn't help but thinking how cute he was and his mysterious attitude was strangely appealing. Sadly, she realized that this was a lost cause. Might as well make her retreat back to Alli. "Well, welcome to Degrassi."

"Thanks. By the way, I like your hair."

"Thanks," Clare said, turning around, smiling around. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Eli. Eli Goldworthy."

"I'm Clare."

"I know who you are. It's hard to ignore someone as pretty as you."

Clare was blushing now. "Will I see you around?"

"I hope so."

Clare started walking back to Alli, realizing she liked the new Clare more than the old Clare.


	3. Lost

Chapter 3: Lost

"Hey honey. Did you have a good time last night?" Jenna whispered into KC's ear while hugging him tightly under the sheets.

"Yeah. It was great," KC replied. "Wait, what time is it?"

"6:15. Why?"

"Oh no! I need to go!"

"Come on. Why don't you just stay here with me? So what if they might catch you at the group home?"

"I'm not exactly on their good side already and I can't be kicked out or grounded."

Jenna sighed. "Okay. I'll see you at school. Hope you don't get caught."

"You and me both."

KC snuck out of Jenna's house as stealthily as possible. He got out of the house without anyone seeing him. He ran back to his home, praying in his mind that he could make it. This gave him some more time to think. This time, it was about what he had just done. He still wasn't sure about it, whether it was a good decision. When Jenna first proposed to sleep together, KC was hesitant, but he did love her and he did want to prove it to her. He just wished he knew if it was right. Whatever, he thought, it was done and over with.

He was finally at the home. He cracked open the door and checked to make sure no one was near and than he snuck in and ran quietly upstairs. He jumped in the shower right away to clean himself up from the night before. Nobody saw him and he left for school successful in his endeavor.

Clare had 30 minutes to get her English paper done. It was a book report on _To Kill a Mockingbird_. She meant to do it, but she just forgot. She was busy writing more vampire fan fiction. She hadn't written much over the summer, but she had the urge to write last night. The last time she had this kind of urge was when she had the crush on Declan. She realized that this wasn't just a coincidence, but that she liked Eli. She just had to figure out what to do about it.

She got to the computer lab and rushed to an open computer, not realizing who she was sitting by.

"Clare?" It was Eli.

"Eli. Hey I didn't even see you."

"Ouch," Eli jokingly said.

"No, I didn't mean it like tha..."

"Don't worry Clare. No matter what you say, I could never be offended. I always end up getting lost in your eyes." He moved Clare's hair out of the way, to see her two, beautiful blue eyes. Clare starting blushing and giggling. "I'm done with my work here, but I'd like to see you again. How about a movie on Friday?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay. Give me your hand." She gave him his hand reluctantly, wondering what he was going to do. He took out his pen and wrote a phone number on it. "That's my phone number. Text me after school."

"Okay. I will," Clare said, smiling and looking into Eli's beautiful brown eyes.

Eli left as Clare was watching, thinking about what had just happened.

It was Friday night and KC was heading over to Jenna's house again. This time, he didn't have to sneak out, though. It was a little after 7:15 and Jenna had just called him. Her voice sounded sad and worried. He knew she had a doctor's appointment after school today. He wondered if something bad happened.

When he got to Jenna's house, he knocked on the front door, much louder than he did last time. Jenna answered the door, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" asked KC, worried of what he was about to hear.

"Just come upstairs with me," Clare mustered out, trying to sound as brave as possible. KC heard crying coming from the kitchen. It sounded like Mr. and Mrs. Middleton. He followed Jenna up to her room, which was obviously in a whole different atmosphere than a couple of nights ago.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Well, you know how I went to get a check-up today?"

"Yeah? Did something go wrong?"

"Well, I found out I had..." At this point, Jenna started crying. 'I found out that I have gono."

"Wait, you have gonorhea?"

"Yes."

"How? I thought I was your first time? You were mine."

"Well, not quite."

"What do you mean not quite? How many times had you done it before."

"Just once."

"But... I thought I was special."

"You were!"

"Obviously not special enough." KC got up and stormed off.

"KC! Come back!" KC didn't listen he left and slammed the front door behind him. He just started walking in any direction. He didn't know where to go. He had nowhere to go. No one to listen to him. He just wished things were like the way they used to be, with Clare. That's it, he thought. He'd go to Clare's. She was always there for him and even if they hadn't talked since last year, he still thought she'd listen.

He started running to her house and as he thought about what had just transpired, he felt hot tears rolling down his face. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. He loved Jenna and she betrayed him. He felt used and abused. How could she? She lied to him and now, he could have an STD.

Clare had been waiting fro this day all week. It was finally Friday and finally time for her date with Eli. At least, she thought it was. They had been talking all week, whether it was at lunch, via texting, or over the phone. She had found out that they had a lot in common. They liked the same music, TV shows, and Eli even liked the vampire books that Clare read. He found them interesting because the vampires were so dark and mysterious, the same reason Clare was attracted to Eli.

The old Clare would've never fallen for a guy like Eli, because she knew nothing of his past. She was safe. New Clare didn't care about a person's past. All that mattered was the present. She learned this from the end result of her and KC. She didn't want to look back at the past, at the old Clare. All that mattered was who she was.

As Clare was still brushing her hair, she heard a knock on the door. That's odd, she thought. Her date with Eli wasn't for another hour.

KC had been running for forever. At least, that's how it felt being alone with his thoughts. Luckily, he was almost there. Soon his torture would be over. He'd be able to talk to Clare like the good old days when he was safe from betrayal. He was finally at Clare's home. He knocked on the door as hard as he could..

Clare walked downstairs to answer the door. When she opened the door, it was a sight she couldn't believe.

"KC?" she screamed in shock.

"Hey, Clare. I'm sorry for coming over unexpectedly, I just didn't know where to go," KC mustered out, trying not to let his sadness come out in his voice, as it had obviously done with his appearance. He had obviously been crying.

"Is something wrong KC?"

"Clare, is someone there?" said a voice coming from the living room. It was Eli.

"Ya. It's me friend Kc," replied Clare.

"Nice to meet you," Eli said, reaching out one hand to greet KC and the other hand around Clare's waist. "I'm Eli. I'm new at Degrassi."

"Oh," KC mumbled. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, no," Clare comforted KC. "It's fine. We were just going to see a movie, but if you need to talk..."

"No, I'm fine. I just didn't know where to go tonight. You know, for dinner. With Jenna. And I figured you might know where to go."

"Are you sure? Because I'm here for you."

"Ya, ya. I'll just leave now."

"Wait," Clare exclaimed, raising KC's hope that maybe she'd still want to listen to him. "P.F. Chang's is a good place."

"Oh. Thanks. We'll check that out."

"OK. Have fun."

"It was nice to meet you," said Eli.

"You two," KC mumbled back.

KC left Clare and Eli in disbelief. He was speechless. He knew it had been months since the breakup, but he had thought Clare wouldn't move on. KC thought Clare would always be there for him. But he was wrong. And who was that Eli kid? Being all flirty with Clare right in front of KC? Who did he think he was?

Suddenly, KC came to a realization. He didn't want Jenna. She was shallow and unintelligent. All she cared about was cheer leading and being popular. KC thought he wanted that, too. But what he really wanted was someone to be there. He wanted Clare. But, he couldn't get her. She had Eli now. Why did he break up with the greatest thing that ever happened to him? There was only one thing he could do, and he knew exactly how he could get it done.


	4. The Way I Am

Chapter 4: The Way I Am

Ever since Friday, Jenna wasn't sure what to do. She knew she was in the wrong, but she still wished KC would have stayed there with her. She was sad and lonely. She had no one who she could talk to outside her parents and it was hard to talk to them. They were too upset at her for having premarital sex. Luckily, KC had called her Sunday night and wanted to see her Monday after school at The Dot. Jenna was hoping that he wanted to forgive her and stay together, but she wasn't so sure.

She walked into The Dot and looked around for KC. Her heart was pumping fast as she thought of the possibilities of what could happen. Than, she saw KC in the corner. He looked like he had many things running through his mind. She couldn't tell what was about to transpire.

"Hey, KC," Jenna said, trying to sound as sorry as possible.

"Hey Jenna," KC said, not sounding too forgiving.

"Listen, KC. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I was wrong and now I risked your well-being by doing so."

"You bet you did. Your lucky that I don't have gono."

"Did you get it checked out?"

"Yes."

"And your all right?"

"Yes."

"Thank God!"

"It shouldn't have come to this, Jenna."

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry. Can we just go back to normal?"

"It's hard to go back to normal. I could have gotten an STD!"

"I know. I said I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' can't cut it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying it's over."

KC got up and left, as Jenna looked back with tears rolling down her face.

"So... How'd it go Clare?" Alli eagerly asked.

"The date went great. It's what happened before it that went bad," Clare replied.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, Eli came over early just to hang out and talk. And about 10 minutes later, KC knocked on my door, crying.

"What? What was wrong?"

"I don't know. He said he just wanted to know of a good restaurant with Jenna, but I doubt it."

"I bet it had something to do with Jenna."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Dave told me that KC and Jenna broke up."

"What? Why? When?"

"They broke up yesterday after school, but no one knows why. Jenna's not even at school today."

"Wow. I wonder what happened."

"Same. But anyways, let's get back to the date. Are you guys, like, official now?"

"I think so."

"Aaaahhh! I'm so excited for you Clare."

KC couldn't believe it. It took him months to be with Clare and this new guy comes to town and just like that, Clare has a new boyfriend. Why did she even like him? He looked like a goth. That wasn't Clare. She was all perky and happy. This kid looks like he should be sitting by himself in the corner of the lunchroom.

He wished he had never left Clare. And it wasn't because she was different now. It was because she made him better. Plus, he was in control. He obviously wore the pants in the relationship and Clare would've done whatever he asked. Jenna, on the other hand, wasn't going to just stand back and let KC do whatever he wanted. She pressured him into having sex and he wasn't nearly ready yet.

Oh well. He would have Clare soon. He was so close he could feel it. Just wait until after school today, he thought. Than, Clare would be back in his arms.

"Hey did you guys hear about Clare?" Alli asked as she was walking down the hallway with Dave and Connor.

"No, what about her?" asked Connor.

"She's got a new boyfriend."

"Nice," said Dave.

"Who is it?" Connor asked out of curiosity, not jealousy.

"His name's Eli. He's new to this school," Ali answered.

"Wait Eli?" said Connor. "He's in my English class. He's really weird."

"How?" asked Alli.

"Well, we had to write a poem and read it to the class and his poem was really violent."

"Oh my gosh! We need to tell Clare."

There he was, thought KC. There was Eli. He was so smug, acting like he was all that. Just because he had Clare now, it didn't mean he was better than KC. After all, KC had Clare first. If he had never dumped Clare, Eli would be on the sideline, not him.

"Hey there, Eli," KC shouted as he pushed Eli. They were, for the most part, alone in the back of the school.

"Woah. What the hell, man," Eli shouted back.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering why you stole my girl."

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal Jenna."

"Not Jenna. That little slut Clare."

"What did you just call Clare?"

"A cheap little slut."

As soon as KC said "slut" one more time, Eli pounced. He was pounding KC, punching him in the face over and over. Soon, the few people that were around gathered around and made a crowd until a couple of people broke up the fight. As soon as they were seperated, KC ran home.

Clare was at home, doing homework when she heard a loud knock on the door. She went to get it to find out it was Alli.

"Hey Alli," Clare said, greeting Alli. "What's up."

"Did you hear?" Alli quickly asked, not wanting to waste time with "hello's."

"Hear what?"

"Eli got in a fight with KC."

"What? When?"

"Right after school. Apparently Eli started it."

"What?"

"Ya. Also, I heard from Connor that his poem for English was kind of violent."

"No. That doesn't sound like the Eli that I know. "

"I'm sorry Clare. It's just what I heard. You should probably talk to him."

"Don't worry. I will."

As soon as Alli left, Clare left for Eli's house. She thought about calling him, but knew that this could only work if she talked face-to-face with him. She didn't know what to believe. She wanted Alli to be wrong, but Alli wouldn't lie to her about something like that. She'd just have to see for herself.

Clare got to Eli's house and by this time, she was pissed. Not necessarily at Eli, she just was upset that this had to happen and that this great thing had to, now, be questioned. She punded loudly on the door and waited impatiently for Eli to come to the door. When he did, she saw that he had a couple of scratches.

"Clare," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your fight with KC."

"What did you hear about it?"

"I heard you're the one that started it."

"It's not what you think."

"I also heard that you wrote a violent poem for English."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"I think you know what I'm trying to imply."

"I can't believe you're jumping to a conclusion like this without even hearing me out."

"Maybe it's because you never let me hear you out before. You haven't even told me why you came to Degrassi. Did you get expelled? Did you pull something like this?"

"No! That's not at all what happened.!"

"Than what did?"

"My dad died!" Just like that, the mood of the conversation changed dramatically. Clare went from angry to guilty. Eli went from defensive to sad. The whole reason Clare came over became unimportant.

"I...I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Clare reached her arms around Eli's neck and squeezed him as hard as she could. Thye both were crying now.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. The evidence was against me," Eli led Clare to the couch. "You see, my dad died over the summer. Because my parents had divorce when I was young, I came to live with my mom, here. By writing that poetry, it stops me from reacting in more realistic ways, like a real fight."

"Than why did you fight KC?"

"Because he called you a slut."

"Are you serious?'

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for doubting you." She hugged him again, and than kissed him. She then got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To give KC a piece of my mind."

KC was laying on his bed with an ice pack on his right eye. He was in so much pain, but it was worth it. His plan went perfect. No one was close enough to hear what he said, but they were all close enough to see that Eli started it. It would easily get to Clare and soon. And the only person who could ruin this was Eli and she would never believe him after all the rumors that would be going around.

All of a sudden he heard someone shout from downstairs, "KC! It's for you!" It must've been Clare, he thought. He walked down stairs, acting like he wasn't expecting anyone. When he got to the door, it was exactly who he thought it would be. She just didn't look like he was hoping she'd look like. She looked angry.

"Hey Clare," he said.

"KC, can we talk outside?" she asked.

"Ya. Sure." They then went onto the front porch to talk.

"So I'm a slut?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What? Get beat up by your boyfriend?"

"No. I'm talking about insulting me in order to get Eli to fight you."

"Who told you that?"

"Eli."

"Are you going to believe him. Look what he did to me! I have a black eye and a fat lip."

"Maybe it will make your fat head look smaller. Look, KC. You broke up with me, not the other way around. If you want me back, it's too late. Maybe if you didn't break my heart and leave me as soon as a hotter girl comes around. And than as soon as I get a makeover, you want me again? I'm over you, KC, and I wish you would get over me, too. Good bye." She stormed off and KC looked on in disbelief. He found a seat and sat down to deal with his emotions.

He couldn't believe what happened. He thought he was going to get her back, but instead, he made her and Eli tighter. And he convinced her that they could never get back together. That was it, KC thought. If he couldn't get her, than no one could.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so long. I probably could've divided it into two, but this means you get more to read. Just a warning, chapter 5 might be the last chapter. I'm not 100% sure, but it probably will be. Thanks for all the support thus far.**


	5. Last Resort

**A/N: So, this is the exciting finale to "You Can't Alway's Get What You Want." Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Last Resort

It had been nearly a month since the incident between KC and Eli. Eli and Clare were still together and were going strong. Eli had taken KC's place as he befriended Connor, Dave, and Alli. Eli had even cheered up a little bit since telling Clare about his secret.

Jenna was long over KC now and hade even become co-captain of the power squad along with Anya. Without KC around, there was nothing for Clare and Alli to be mad at her for, so she joined them. She even was taking medication to cure her gonorrhea.

KC, on the other hand, wasn't so cheery. Ever since Clare came over that one day to douse his hopes and expectations, he became isolated and an outcast. None of his old friends would even talk to him. When basketball season came around, he didn't even bother to try out. The thought of not seeing Clare in the stands, cheering him on for every game made him more depressed than he already was. And seeing Jenna there all happy and peppy didn't help. But it was almost over. Almost...

"Hey there, sweetie," Clare said sweetly to her boyfriend, Eli as they started walking in the hallways.

"Hey, Clare," said Eli.

"So are we going to see that new Adam Sandler movie tonight?"

"Is that what you want to see?"

"Aww, you're the best boy friend ever."-

"I know."

"Hey, don't get too cocky there, mister."

"Well it's hard not to when I got the best girl in the school."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Hey you two!" shouted Alli from behind. "Get yourself a room!"

"Sorry Alli," replied Clare.

"So did you guys hear that KC didn't even try out for the basketball team?"

"No way," Clare said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Connor and Dave told me."

"Wow, it almost makes you feel sad for him."

"Almost," Eli said.

Just as they started talking about him, they saw him at his locker. They all stopped talking to look at this sad person who used to be their friend. He hadn't cut his hair and it was now a long, tangled mess. His wardrobe was just whatever he could find. He didn't even bother to try to impress anyone. He just showed up and did the minimum amount of work to pass.

"It's amazing how much he's changed in a year," Clare said.

"Tell me about it," agreed Alli.

He couldn't believe them. All they did was make fun of him and mock him. He knew they were staring at him. But he wasn't going to turn around because that wouldn't stop them. No, they would just look away and act like they were talking about something else. But soon, very soon, they would regret making fun of KC Guthrie.

"Man, I am stuffed," said Eli, as him and Clare were walking away from lunch.

"That's what you get for eating six slices of pizza, silly," joked around Clare.

"What can I say? I just love school pizza."

"So are you gonna come with me to my locker with me?

"Sure. Why not?"

Clare and Eli went to Clare's locker to get her books for the next class. They continued to talk about their classes and just random stuff. Neither of them could've been happier. They were both at the perfect point in their life. But then...

KC came from behind and pistol whipped the back of Eli's head. Clare let out a horrific scream until KC cupped his hand over her mouth. He put the gun to her head and started speaking.

"Look at you, Clare. You've changed so much since I first met you. You're beautiful. And yet, I can't have you."

Clare tried to say, "You dumped me," but it just came out as a big mumble.

"What's that Clare? I couldn't understand you? I never did. Like how you like this loser, Eli. I'm so much better than him. I was the king of the sophomores and you rather hang out with this emo freak? Why won't you just take me back Clare?"

Once again, she tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"It doesn't matter Clare. I'm done with this bullshit. If I can't have you, than nobody can." He cocked the gun and was about to shoot her when Eli pushed him onto the floor. They started rolling around on the floor, trying to fight for the gun. Eli was on top and was holding on to the gun with one hand, hitting KC in the jaw with the other.

Clare was looking on, still shocked and mentally exhausted from KC holding the gun to her head. Than she heard a shot. Nothing changed. Both Eli and KC didn't move. Than she saw blood.

"ELIIIIIIII! NOOOOOOO!"

KC pushed Eli off and looked at what he had just done. Instead of being excited, he put his head down and started weeping. "What have I done!" he shouted. Clare got up and ran to Mr. Simpson, the interim principal to tell him what had just happened.

This left KC to think about what he had just done. He couldn't believe this. What had he just done? He didn't mean to do this. What had come over him? He had killed Eli. There was no way he was alive. The shot went right through his chest. How could he?

"Degrassi is now in a lockdown," rang Mr. Simpson's voice through the halls.

As soon as he heard this, KC felt tears flooding down his face. He took the gun and put it to the side of his own head. He desperately wanted to pull the trigger, but he couldn't. He wanted to escape from what was inevitable. He was going to jail for a long time, maybe even life. But he knew he had to deal with this. He needed to be punished and death was just too easy. He just sat against the lockers and waited for the police to come and get him.

Six months later, school was getting back to normal. Granted, it would never be the same, but the thoughts of that day had taken a backseat in most people's minds. But Clare wasn't most. She was still traumatized from that day and missed Eli dearly. She wouldn't move on for awhile, but she wasn't going to get depressed about it. She decided this days after the incident. She knew most people would become a totally different person, but she knew she couldn't. The school needed a someone to look to in the time of need and if she was too hung up on it, who stop Degrassi from doing the same thing. She kept to this promise and stayed herself.

She even forgave KC. Instead of going to jail or juvie, KC went to a mental hospital. Turns out he was bipolar. The KC she knew and used to love didn't do this, it was the other KC. He couldn't control that other personality. She wasn't going to be upset at him for something that he couldn't stop.

Even though Clare tried to be herself and forgave KC, it didn't mean that she forgot about the incident all together. Hardly a day went by where Eli didn't enter her mind. She couldn't move on from Eli, atleast not yet. He saved her and she would never forget him. To her, Eli Goldworthy would never be forgotten.

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys. I really appreciate it. I hoped you liked this ending. I worked really hard on it. Any reviews and critiques are welcome.**


End file.
